


гештальт

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fights, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Последний бой Гона и Хисоки.





	гештальт

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, спустя десять лет от последних событий манги  
хехехехе  
фб-2019

Бейсбольная площадка на окраине такой дыры, как Амдастер — богом забытый городок в паре десятков километров от Йоркшина — стала первым местом нормальной человеческой цивилизации, куда Гон ступил после долгого и изнурительного путешествия на Темный Континент. И под «нормальной» он понимал то, что тут не пытались выяснить природу некоторых смертельно опасных монстров или болезней, не развязывали почти настоящую войну за ресурсы и не пытались переманить его из одного лагеря экспедиции в другой.  
Да уж, путешествие за пределы родного мира было утомительным. Но Гон был даже рад побывать там.  
Еще больше он был рад очутиться наконец здесь. В родном мире.  
Нормальном.  
Жаль, что цель его пребывания тут назвать такой было не просто сложно, а решительно невозможно.  
Звонок, полученный им после изнурительной беготни по всему миру, звучал почти торжественно и явно нетерпеливо. За давностью лет Гон почти было позабыл об этом — том, что значительно повлияло на его нынешний характер и личность в целом — но стоило услышать томный растягивающий гласные голос в трубке, как он почти мгновенно воспроизвел события давних лет в голове. Это был голос Хисоки, и Хисока, кто бы мог подумать, предлагал ему встретиться для боя. Хотя больше звучало так, будто требовал.  
Любой другой нормальный человек отказался бы от этого, сославшись на нелогичность боя после стольких лет простоя их нелепой (потому что, по сути, ее никогда и не было) вражды, но Гон не любил поступать так, как делали рассудительные и умные люди. Он верил в то, что сумеет найти собственный путь — и он нашел его. А потому, когда Хисока замолчал в ожидании ответа, Гон улыбнулся.  
И дал свое согласие.  
Местом последнего боя они назначили эту самую бейсбольную площадку. Амдастер был мерзким городишкой, тут царили нравы явно не дотягивающие до приемлемых законом, и не стоило удивляться тому, что именно такой гадюшник и стал бы местом, где в их с Хисокой долгой истории сложных отношений будет поставлена точка. Кем? Ну, это был хороший вопрос, но Гон слишком хорошо знал на него ответ. И это была не слепая вера.  
За спиной у него был стальной кейс, начинкой которому послужила добыча с путешествия. Сам Гон ласково называл это «сувениром», ученые же из Большой Шестерки предпочитали наименовать это не иначе, как «объект ранга опасности SSS». Кажется, это было очень опасно... Кажется...  
Выйдя на площадку, где под ногами была лишь короткая пожухлая трава неприятного ржавого цвета, а вокруг — пустые трибуны, Гон обернулся. Это был тихий вечер, и никакая шваль из Амдастера не пыталась подобраться к этому месту ближе, чем на добрый километр. Все в городе знали, что два самых отпетых нэн-бойца решили разыграть тут партию, а потому соваться сюда было не просто глупо, а опасно. Но Хисоки видно не было, и Гон нахмурился. Неужели он перепутал места? Было бы неловко...  
Сзади раздалось шуршание. Гон обернулся.  
Давление нэн не показалось ему страшным или опасным, он слишком хорошо помнил его все эти года. Хищник, что вызвал Гона на их последний бой, сидел прямо за ним, на возвышении, где когда-то давно должны были наблюдать за матчами комментаторы. Но от них не осталось и следа, тогда как ныне это место было занято уже иным.  
С их первой встречи прошло около десятка лет; только вот Хисока ни капельки не изменился. Он был тем, кого называли живущим вне времени — и Гон почти завидовал этой его способности оставаться неизменным. На нем была все та же цветастая одежка, только символы на лице иные. Хисока стоял против заходившего солнца, а потому Гон не сумел разглядеть их четко. Резко обернувшись, он жадным взглядом уставился на старого соперника, после чего сощурил глаза.  
— А я слышал от «Пауков», что тебе здорово досталось!  
Не скрывая лисьей ухмылки, Хисока выразительно посмотрел на Гона.  
— Находи более достоверные источники информации.  
— Предлагаешь довериться тебе?  
Гон не сдержал смеха, и Хисока лишь покачал головой в ответ, словно тоже находил это забавным. Они оба знали, кому доверять было можно, а кому — нет. И фокусник с Небесной Арены, за которым тянулся кровавый шлейф, явно не принадлежал к числу достоверных источников.  
— Ты изменился, Гон, — Хисока протянул его имя, словно пробуя его на вкус. — Стал по-настоящему сильным. Достиг идеала...  
Он явно наслаждался этим слишком сильно, и Гон возмущенно цокнул. Вокруг них была лишь пустота, и ему было радостно, что никто не слышал этой до боли глупой — некоторые их разговоры с Хисокой явно заходили куда-то не туда — и странной болтовни. Киллуа говорил, что так Хисока ведет себя лишь с Гоном.  
Стоило ли ему доверять? Или сын Золдиков тоже считался не самым надежным источником?..  
Впрочем, нет. Гон довольно сощурил глаза. В чем-то Киллуа определенно был прав. И Гону это нравилось.  
— Может, не достиг.  
— Порой одного лишь взгляда достаточно, чтобы определить это, — поучительным тоном проговорил Хисока, покачивая пальцем. — Но ты, Гон, исключение из исключений. На тебя даже смотреть не нужно, чтобы понять, какой огромный прогресс ты сделал.  
Хитро улыбнувшись, Хисока коснулся пальцами губ.  
— Твоя дурная репутация донесла до меня все намного раньше нашей встречи.  
— Эй! Это еще какая-такая дурная репутация?! — возмущенно проворчал Гон, но развивать эту тему не стал.  
Они оба знали, о чем говорил Хисока.  
«Дурная репутация» относилась не столько к нему, сколько к семейству Фриксов в целом. Можно было гневаться на судьбу и собственную кровь за скверную наследственность, из-за которой так и тянуло на приключения, но Гон был даже немного рад, что эта самая дурная репутация стала причиной множества его приключений на Темном Континенте.  
Но то были дела иные. Сейчас он разбирался с другим прошлым.  
— Почему ты выбрал это место?  
Гон оглянулся — раскинувшуюся вокруг забытую и людьми, и богом бейсбольную площадку явно не посещали лет эдак десять, а то и больше. От этого места веяло чем-то неприятно ностальгичным, и Гону подумалось, что Хисока сделал верный выбор для их финального и решающего боя.  
Их обещание разобраться друг с другом было таким старым, что он уже и забыл почти...  
Ладно, это была ложь.  
Гон не забыл. Он не смог бы забыть, даже если бы кто-то из встреченных им на пути людей отрубил ему голову, а затем вернул к жизни с помощью нэн. Эта сила была всемогущей, и Гона начинало пугать осознание того, что он подбирался к незаметной границе, разделявшей нормального человека с необычными способностями и чудовище. И отчего-то ему отнюдь не думалось, что он может сделать шаг назад — только вперед.  
Как и Хисока.  
Улыбнувшись одной из своих лисьих улыбок, Хисока обвел рукой пространство вокруг. Он словно от души наслаждался каждой секундой пребывания тут, в месте, куда никто не явится. И никто не помешает им двоим.  
— Неплохая сцена. Или тебе не нравится? Предпочел бы устроить наш последний бой в месте более ярком и людном?  
— На Небесной Арене? — вырвалось у Гона.  
Он спешно закусил язык, когда Хисока скривился; успел позабыть о том, что кое-кто уже устроил там памятный бой и умер на потеху толпе и противнику. Судьба Куроро после этого момента была загадкой для Гона, ему хотелось узнать у Хисоки, что тот сделал с лидером воров, но почему-то не решился. Кого волновал Куроро? Сегодня они сойдутся в танце смерти, не этот лицемер...  
Да, пожалуй, что-то в нем Гону определенно не нравилось, хотя он принимал точку зрения Куроро о том, что следует делать, когда убивают твоих родных. Месть была глупым, но эффективным решением. Иногда стоило отключать голову, и именно так Гон и собирался сделать, если бы нечто подобное — сродни гибели Кайто — могло повториться. Другое дело, что он не собирался допускать этого.  
— Прости, — виновато улыбнувшись, Гон скинул на землю стальной ящик. Тот с пугающе громким звуком упал на бетонную плиту, и эхо огласило площадку. — Постоянно забываю... Но главное, что ты жив! Иначе мне пришлось бы убить Куроро, чтобы доказать, что я сильнее тебя. Ну, если ты его слабее... Ах! Прости, опять!  
Когда Хисока очень выразительно посмотрел на своего заветного противника, Гон нервно рассмеялся. Иногда язык предавал его, и он откровенно, прямо и честно выдавал все, что творилось в голове. Как, например, мнение о соотношении сил Куроро и Хисоки. Впрочем, стоило прекратить думать о людях сейчас незначительных, потому как впереди грезилась сладкая расправа, которой требовала старая больная обида.  
Почти как подарок на праздник. Только еще лучше.  
Гон потер кулаки.  
— Все хорошо, — внезапно, вздохнув, пробормотал Хисока. Он мягко спрыгнул на землю рядом с Гоном и заглянул ему в глаза, и в ответ тот лишь недоуменно пожал плечами. — Ты все такой же низкий. Наследство от папаши, да?  
Он рассмеялся, когда Гон многозначительно раскрыл рот и поднял палец с желанием высказаться за это, но тут же опустил. Некоторые вещи... Вроде роста, он предпочитал не обсуждать.  
Но это было хорошей местью за упоминание Куроро. Хорошей.  
Но Гон отомстит за это во время боя.  
Оба они рассмеялись над этой глупой шуткой. Гону почудилось, что это был первый раз, когда они делали что-то настолько... безобидное вместе. Даже если это была лишь прелюдия к смертельному бою. Возможно, именно это и называли взрослением. Раньше Хисока казался Гону неприступной стеной, кем-то очень далеким и таинственным, но потом Гон познал жажду мести и убийство другого не ради справедливости, а во имя собственных желаний.  
Что разделяло благородного мстителя и маньяка?  
Кем был он сам в том бою с Неферпито?  
Тогда, в ту секунду, они стали чуточку ближе. Гон и Хисока. Его должно было это напугать, но Гон лишь ощущал смутное удовольствие от того, что больше не надо было говорить и делать правильные вещи.  
Один раз он не сдержался. Пути назад не было.  
Сегодня в схватке столкнутся два диких зверя и положат конец своей безумной песне.  
Но что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то... Какое-то мелкое неприятное чувство, словно он не хотел...  
— Гон, — внезапно бросил Хисока, отвлекая от мыслей.  
Когда Гон обернулся, тот даже не повернул голову в его сторону, а смотрел куда-то вдаль. Это был один из тех немногих моментов, когда пугающий и раздражающий образ кудесника с Небесной Арены таял и раскрывал что-то страшное и неприятное, таящееся за маской фальши и лжи. Гон не любил подобное, ему нравился образ раздражающего Хисоки, который смеялся над ним, тогда еще мальчишкой, и казался страшной непреодолимой преградой перед миром нэн. Сейчас же что-то изменилось в их отношениях...  
Возможно, Гон просто повзрослел.  
— Это наш последний бой. И неизвестно, в чью пользу он решится, — подобные формулировки было странно слышать от Хисоки, а потому Гон жадно вслушался. — Однако мы повеселимся на славу. Ты готов к этому? Не испугаешься?  
Откинув голову, Хисока перевел довольный взгляд на Гона, и тот увидел, как маска возникает вновь. Но было в ней что-то до неприятного искреннее, что заставило его улыбнуться в ответ и кивнуть. Бросив еще раз взгляд на пустые зрительские трибуны, Гон прикрыл глаза и весело фыркнул, после чего кивнул.  
— Ну, я же ради этого сюда пришел, верно?  
— Хорошо, — Хисока улыбнулся еще шире, и улыбка эта стала похожа на оскал. — Тогда приступим.  
Они оба так давно ждали этого момента, что лишние секунды перед боем лишь добавляли особой сладости. Мгновение, когда все решится. Их бой, запланированный настолько давно, что даже Гон успел позабыть о нем и вспомнить вновь. Они встали друг напротив друга, Гон широко улыбнулся — и точно так же ответил ему Хисока. В их улыбках скрывалось все то, чего они жаждали, их чувства друг к другу и желание вгрызться в глотку.  
На часах прошла секунда.  
Они сорвались.

Левый глаз полностью ослеп.  
Хотя это было не так — его просто залило кровью из рассеченного века. Гон попытался было стереть ее кулаком, но кровь все хлестала и хлестала, да и во время боя об этом некогда было думать, а потому он тогда просто махнул рукой на эту проблему. Сейчас же, по окончании, она всплыла вновь.  
Но Гон вновь был занят другим. Он смотрел вниз, внимательно, и ему отвечали таким же голодным довольным взглядом.  
Хисока улыбался. Это выглядело неприятно, и не только из-за крови на разбитых губах или дырки в животе, но что-то в его взгляде Гону очень сильно не нравилось. Он уже видел такой однажды, не мог только вспомнить, где именно, но золото в чужих глазах буквально кричало ему о том, что сейчас проигравший был полностью готов принять свою судьбу.  
И умереть после наслаждения их долгим и кровавым пиршеством.  
Ведь Гон победил.  
— Закончи начатое, — чужой голос звучал мягко. Неприятно.  
Гон хорошо помнил, что случилось после проигрыша Хисоки Куроро. Он полагал, что тот откажется принимать поражение и воспротивится, попытается уйти и сохранить себе жизнь, но Хисока не двигался с места и смотрел ему в глаза внимательным острым взглядом. И сейчас, отчего-то, Гон вовсе не ощущал себя победителем, лишь проигравшим, ведь теперь, после схватки силы, наступило столкновение их воли.  
И будь Гон слабым, он бы проиграл. И убил бы Хисоку в это же мгновение.  
Но его наконец-то осенила мысль о том, что беспокоило его все это время, начиная от телефонного звонка и заканчивая короткой прелюдией перед схваткой. Нежелание делать что-то, что не входило в его планы никогда, кое-что...  
Неужели все оказалось настолько просто?  
— Хм-м-м...  
Внезапно, Гон задумался.  
Перспектива убить Хисоку и стать тем человеком, который наконец расправится с ходячей легендой и поставит в ее истории точку казалась заманчивой. Однако у Гона были свои планы и желания на будущее, а потому всеобщее «хотим» и «сделай» он легко проигнорировал, после чего опустил взгляд на Хисоку.  
И вымолвил:  
— Не хочу.  
Лицо Хисоки на мгновение застыло с тем же ждущим выражением, после чего, не дрогнув, он вдруг переспросил:  
— Что?  
— Я сказал, что не хочу тебя убивать. Ну, знаешь! Просто перехотелось.  
У Хисоки явно не нашлось слов в ответ, а потому, когда в качестве него раздался недоуменный кашель — Гон не смог бы назвать этот звук иначе — победитель этой славной битвы улыбнулся во все зубы и стер кровь, которая продолжала течь из сломанного носа. Хисока хорошо постарался, если бы не удача Гона, то, наверное, на земле лежал бы сейчас он. Ну, впрочем, то дело уже их не касающееся.  
Неловко улыбнувшись, Гон потер шею и тихо рассмеялся, пока Хисока смотрел на него с таким взглядом, словно сейчас его предали самым жесточайшим образом. Такое уже было, как Гону казалось, — в тот день, когда Куроро объявил, что нэн у него не было. Тогда, будучи еще мальчишкой, Гон посетовал, что, дескать, какой несправедливый исход, но потом махнул рукой.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он повторил подвиг лидера «Пауков».  
Хе-хе, подвиг. Ну это слишком громко сказано.  
— Помнишь нашу первую встречу? — когда Хисока медленно кивнул, Гон цокнул языком. — Тогда, на острове, ты здорово мне помог. Вернул значок, еще того парня убил. А когда я потребовал тебя забрать значок обратно, ведь это нечестно, ты помнишь, что ты сделал?  
— И что же я сделал? — севшим голосом пробормотал Хисока.  
Он-то все, конечно, прекрасно помнил.  
И Гон это чувствовал. Чувствовал и знал, что именно из-за этого Хисока и не хочет возвращаться мыслями в то время, потому как в этом случае их битва завершалась отнюдь не так, как возжелал бы он сам.  
Зато Гона устраивало. Самое главное!  
— Ты сказал, что пока я не смогу повторить такой же удар, ты даже разговаривать со мной не станешь, — Гон задумался. — Ну и забирать значок. Короче, я подумал, это ведь была отличнейшая мотивация для меня! Превосходная! А потому я решил испытать ее на тебе.  
Когда Хисока вылупился на него в таком изумлении, что пора было удивиться тому, как сильно могли меняться люди в неконтролируемых ситуациях, Гон лишь весело рассмеялся и порылся в кармане. Оттуда он достал небольшое кольцо — его сувенир с Темного Континента.  
Не значок, конечно, но тоже сойдет.  
— Как только ты станешь сильнее и сможешь выстоять против меня дольше, то возвращайся. И тогда победи! И верни кольцо! — Гон вдруг пригрозил пальцем. — Только не закладывай, оно, между прочим, бесценное!  
Он аккуратно вложил его в раскрытую ладонь Хисоки, пока тот переваривал услышанное.  
Наконец, осмыслив все сказанное, он вдруг поднял голову и уставился на Гона так внимательно, что тот даже удивился подобному — и звенящим уверенным тоном вдруг произнес:  
— Ты не можешь так поступить.  
Гону показалось, что он впервые в жизни услышал голос Хисоки настолько... необычным. Это было почти искреннее проявление эмоций, только главной нотой тут было не раздражение или же интерес, а какой-то странный испуг, словно он, Хисока, такой-то великолепный боец, не мог поверить в то, что на нем самом использовали его же оружие. Гон хорошо помнил обиду многолетней давности, а потому решил, что такой исход их боя будет удовлетворительным для него.  
Даже самым лучшим из тех, которые он мог себе вообразить.  
Была ли это маленькая месть?.. Возможно.  
— Нет, я могу... — подумав, Гон добавил: — И потому так и поступаю.  
Присев на корточки рядом с Хисокой, который продолжал смотреть на него с огромным шоком во взгляде, словно все его идеалы были преданы в один миг, Гон положил ему руку на плечо и искренне улыбнулся, чем вызвал еще большее... Пожалуй, он назвал бы это «искажением» лица, потому как чтобы описать настолько удивленного Хисоку, у Гона не хватило бы фантазии.  
— Знаешь, мне понравилось. Понравились все наши драки! Я столкнулся со многими на своем пути, и, давай честно, они были пустышками на твоем фоне. С тобой весело драться, интересно! Ты знаешь, сколько раз мне приходилось в ужасе думать, что вот-вот, и ты мне голову снесешь?! — он вскинул руки и шумно вздохнул, будто бы все еще поражаясь. — Вот именно! И ты предлагаешь мне убить тебя?! Да ни за что в жизни!  
Хисока продолжал смотреть на него так ошеломленно, что Гон даже стушевался.  
— Тем более я не Куроро. Ну, то есть не такой засранец. Зачем мне убивать человека, который... скажем... ничего плохого мне не сделал?  
Гон легко рассмеялся. Любой другой слушатель поразился бы, насколько широки были у него границы, позволяющие отделить «плохое».  
— Мы договорились драться насмерть, пока один не умрет, — пробормотал Хисока.  
Да уж, Гон многое повидал в своей жизни, но, пожалуй, это зрелище было самым странным. Иногда выход из образа оказывался... явно не тем, что ожидаешь от человека, к маске которого привык, тем более от Хисоки. Проведя рукой по подбородку, он шумно вздохнул и запыхтел, явно не зная, как еще объяснить свои мысли. Ясно было, что Хисока наотрез отказывался принимать его точку зрения.  
Что ж, это было весьма досадно.  
— Ну, значит я нарушил наше обещание! — Гон вдруг довольно хмыкнул. — Ну или ты можешь сказать, что умерла твоя гордость, и, технически, обещание было выполнено... Эй, эй! Ладно тебе! Не бледней так, а то мне даже страшно! Я просто пошутил!  
Он еще раз тяжко вздохнул и все же поднялся на ноги.  
Дальнейший разговор не имел смысла. Ему стоило покинуть это место прямо сейчас — как раз для того, чтобы оставить в их небольшом диалоге и отношениях в целом ту легкую частицу загадочности, которую когда-то Хисока дал попробовать Гону самому. Это была весьма раздражающая частица. А потому Гон был даже немного рад, что нашел способ не только решить свою дилемму — что же делать с Хисокой — но и сделать это со вкусом.  
Обыграть в его же игру.  
Гону думалось, что это немного подло, но он чувствовал, что это определенно стоило того. А потому, развернувшись на каблуке, он быстрым шагом направился прочь, стараясь не слушать звуки позади.  
Хисока явно пытался встать, но то ли дырка в животе мешала, то ли он просто был настолько шокирован, что попросту не мог собраться с силами для какого-то иного действия, помимо разочарования и удивления.  
Солнце заходило за край бейсбольной площадки, и Гон хмурым взглядом уставился на горизонт. Вот так и затухала старая больная рана. Но теперь она болела у кое-кого другого.  
— Я убью тебя, — севшим голосом пробормотал Хисока.  
Даже не оборачиваясь, Гон помахал ему рукой. Второй же он схватил свой стальной кейс с земли.  
— Буду ждать!  
— Нет, я не шучу. Я правда...  
— Вот и славно! Жду следующей встречи!  
И неспешной походкой Гон двинулся к выходу с бейсбольной площадки. Кажется, ему вслед донеслось еще несколько фраз и, наверное, даже угроз, но он не услышал ни одну из них — в голове Гона уже витали мысли о том, что он будет делать дальше.  
До того дня, как их пути с Хисокой пересекутся вновь.  
О-о-ох, он будет ждать.


End file.
